Seventh Circle Chantry
In the old section of Fort Lauderdale is a decent sized building of old brick and mortar, looking like it might once have been an old library. The yellow bricks are cracked with age, and the mortar has been patched in many places. Few people bother those who enter, as there are a number of architects that make their offices in this old building, but few know it as what it is. This is a bastion of defense for the Magi of Fort Lauderdale, the Seventh Circle Chantry. General Information The uppermost floor of the Seventh Circle has a number of offices for a few local architects who live and work on the floor. A library with all the appropriate reference material for their work. Each has a number of assistants, and no one in the area is surprised when new people enter or leave the building. However, it is the lower floors that become more interesting. The basement is far larger than the outside of the building, for here is where the local magi meet. The main chamber of the basement is a large lounge where members of the chantry can sit on comfortable old sofas and chat. Doors from here lead to the library, council chambers, the Fountain room and to each of the private quarters of each Tradition. There is also a tenth wing for those who might identify with the various Crafts or who are not among the nine Traditions, but the wing is smaller and commonly used for new initiates. The two most heavily protected areas of Seventh Circle are the library and the Fountain. The library is restricted, and only those in very high standing can access all of the tomes within the walls of the library. Those without a key cannot even stay within the room without accompaniment, finding themselves outside and confused. The Fountain room can only be opened by Adepts in good standing, for it is the Node at the center of Seventh Circle. An elaborately decorated domed room with only one entrance, the center is a large fountain of pure crystal bubbling with golden energy. It is whispered that this might be the fabled Fountain of Youth, but none know for certain. What is known is that the node radiates a powerful healing resonance, which the wards on the room do their best to mitigate from prying eyes. Important NPCs Full details on Mage NPCs can be found on their own page, but the following are the important members of Seventh Circle. Derek Gardner is the Master that supposedly runs Seventh Circle. A member of the Cult of Ecstasy, he is very approachable and likable, if one can find him, due to his mastery of Time and Spirit magics. He is often hiding from Dierdre Malter to avoid having to deal with paperwork. Randolf Anders is a Virtual Adept and Mage who lives in Seventh Circle. A reclusive hacker, no one is certain if he even noticed when the chantry was severed from Earth for a time. He has little patience for those who waste his time or take him away from his beloved computers for more than a few moments. Vivian Delain is a Wiccan member of the Celestial Chorus. An Adept of some skill, she is a vegetarian and is completely non-violent. However, her faith and skill make her an incredibly skilled healer, as she has almost mastered Life and Prime. She is also the one who maintains the Fountain. Dierdre Malter is the woman who runs Seventh Circle. A Sorceress member of the Order of Hermes, she is pretty, organized, and would not be out of place in a law firm. She is the one who organizes things and ensures the smooth operation of the Chantry, and is often frustrated by Derek's complete disregard for her efforts. Chantry Details The Seventh Circle Chantry has the following abilities. Note: Taking levels of the Chantry background grants you 2 dots of any of its Backgrounds for each dot you possess. Thus, a character with Chantry 2 could choose 4 dots of the following backgrounds. *Arcane 1 *Contacts 3 *Influence 2 *Library 5 *Mentor 2 *Node 5 *Resources 4 *Sanctum 3 (Each Tradition's rooms, must earn access) *Status 1